It's so Sudden
by Shoujin
Summary: Just simple story about the gang after they stayed for 3yrs on Nakabayashi's Mansion. What will happen if suddenly there are some change on Yoshi's attitude, will Izumi start to notice him or she might just keep ignoring his change?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Sawatari Izumi, 17 years old. It had been 3 years since I started working on Nakabyashi Yoshitaka Mansion with my little sister Mitsuki as his personal maid. Even though its three years already it's still the same as when we met him for the first time. He still remains his old self, perverted idiot who always picking on me. I wonder if he had some grudge against me. Well I can understand if he had a lot of grudge against me, since I broke a lot of his valuables, but still I can't stand his attitude, he is really pissing me off. Especially that idiot forced me to wear this stupid, annoying, perverted revealing maid outfit! That guy really the enemy of all woman, he is really the worst! Maybe I should just kill him to save my little sister and all the girls on this planet. Huff... I think I should reconsider about the plan to kill him, at least for now.

Today is another annoying day since that stupid annoying perverted idiot tell me to do some stupid and useless task, cleaning all room in the third story of his mansion, he even tell me to make sure to check every corner, huh just who he think he is? A king? Like hell I'd recognize you as the king! You are no more than just a stupid perverted bastard that can't do anything without the help of other.

Even though I complained a lot about this task, I still went to third floor to do that task. I wonder what make me do that task, sigh sometimes I really don't understand myself. Oh, well I guess I should at least do it and consider it a favor. Then when the time comes I'm gonna charge him a lot of money because he dares to ask me doing such task, hehehe....

Ah, darn it! Just as I thought walking from first floor into third floor carrying cleaning stuff is really tiring. I wonder why that idiot didn't install an elevator or a lift on this house, or maybe he should just make a special room on every floor as a store room for cleaning stuff. So I didn't need to bring cleaning tools form store room in first floor here. Sigh maybe he just being a cheapskate who didn't want to lose any money for such thing.

"Time to get work!" I said to myself.

I walking around and check every room, the hall and every corner on third floor, but I can't found any place that need to be cleaned. Every part on this floor doesn't need to be cleaned as it already perfectly clean. Even you can use the floor as mirror. Damn that Yoshitaka he dares to mess with me! Just wait I'm gonna give him something he will never forget for the rest of his live.

*Stomp... Stomp...* every step I took made a loud noise. Right now I'm burning with anger. If I can found Yoshitaka, he will be a dead meat!

"Yoshitaka! Where is he!?"

"Iiiizuuumiii-saaaaan..." Its Anna, "You know, today when I went to the shopping district someone gave me this tickets to the theme park, so do you want to..." she stopped just after she saw my face. "Ah I guess I'm gonna ask Mitsuki instead, and if you wanna know where Yoshitaka is, I saw him in the garden." Then she walked to the kitchen after said those word.

I'm sorry Anna, right now I'm kinda pissed with Yoshitaka, I'll make up with you later as for now I'm gonna give that sick bastard some punches. Maybe I should bring something to hit him as hard as I can so he can just DIE!

"That's him!" I said to myself after I saw him couching in front of the fish pond. However for some unknown reason I stopped, instead punching him I hiding myself on the bush near the pond.

"Huh, what's wrong with me? This is wrong didn't I supposed to give him some punishment because he dares to messing with me?" Somehow I become confused, my action and the one I'm thinking didn't match one to each other.

"Hope she will be happy with her present..." I heard Yositaka muttering. Hah?? Who is the girl he talking about? And what present? Somehow I'm boiling with anger and I can hear something snaps inside my head.

"I wonder if she found the present yet, this going to be big surprise, I'm sure it will!" His last sentence really caught me off guard and right now I'm really raging with anger. Damn it! I'm so pissed as well so curious, just what the hell he talking about!

I'm so busy with my own and I didn't know Yoshitaka already gone until I heard someone giggling behind me. Hohoho, so he dares to stand beside me and laugh when I'm this angry? Well you really had some guts. Just you see the one how laugh at the end is the winner. Hehehehe....

I turn around, ready to strike, one, two... ".... Mitsuki what are you doing here?!?" I managed to stop my hand. Oh God I almost hit my little sister.

"Onee-chan, that was mean." She complained, "How come you want to hit your cute little sister."

"It was you who startled me. Anyway what are you doing here? Didn't you have to cook for dinner?" I asked her with a bit angry tone.

"Oh Anna-chan helped me so we are managed to finished it a bit faster. Hemm..." She put her hand on her chin and started thinking. I wonder what she is planning this time. Every time, this sister of mine have something on her mind it will be ended with me suffering. I hope this time she won't thinking about something indecent. "Onee-chan" Oh God she startled me! "Why are you spying on Master?" Huh? She is right? Why I'm spying on that stupid pervert? Didn't I suppose to give him punishment because he dare to give me some stupid task? Arggh I don't get it!

"Is it possible that... Hehehe..." Mitsuki giggling, hey wait a minute what's with that smirks on her face.

"Hey Mitsuki what's with that smile of yours?" I complained.

"Ah it was nothing, anyway Onee-chan if you want to met Master, right now he might be on the foyer. Hehehe..." This time she said it with evil grin on her face. What's wrong with this girl?

"Like I said what with that smile? Were you makes fun of me, Mitsuki?" I started to get angry.

"Nah it was nothing..." She said it with carefree tone while walking to the mansion. But then turn around and give me a wink. Then she continues walking to the mansion.

"What was that?? Oh well it's just like Mitsuki anyway. Ah! I almost forgot about Yoshitaka. Better go to his room and ask him about the present he is talking about, wait that's wrong! I should ask him about the girl, Wrong!!! I want to ask about the task he told me to done." I put my hand on my head, tried to check my temperature. "No, I didn't catch any cold. But why I'm losing my balance? Ah maybe I just tired."


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Foyer)**_

"Hey..." I stopped and didn't continue my word, instead I'm petrified and my eyes locked on Yoshitaka who busy talking with flower and taking care of it.

This time, once more my curiosity took intiative and without I knew I'm already standing behind him, however he didn't notices me since he is too busy with his own and I didn't call him too.

"You know you guys looks so beautiful, especially you, white rose. When I gave you water and then you got a sun shine on your body, you radiates a lovely lights, its looks very charming. Just like ... After all she just ..." Argh I can't hear him clearly! But I'm sure he must be talking someone, it must be about that girl! "Hey wait!" Darn it some word slipped out of my mouth, I'm supposed to keep quiet and attack him when he about to turn aournd.

"Izumi! What are you doing here?! You are supposed to clean the third floor!" Oh he dares to use hard tone on me. So you are really want to messing with me, ha?

"Clean what?? Are you blind?! There are nothing in the third floor need to be cleanned. You can't even see any dust here. Its perfectly clean, idiot!" Since I'm really pissed right now so I use harsh tone on him. Huh, why I'm so pissed anyway?

"So have you check every corner?" This time he lowered his tone and use a bit, just a bit, polite word. Maybe he don't want to get beaten.

But his trick won't work on me! I have seen all your trick you won't be able to use that trick on me anymore, hahaha.

"Why should I check every corner when its perfectly clean?? Its just wasting my time!"

"So you haven't found it? The..." He muttered and use a really soft voice, so I can't hear he clearly.

"Found what?! Speak clearly!" now I'm really angry, he must put somehthing indecent and expect me to fall on this trap so he could tape my embarassing pose. Like hell I'd let that happen!

"I see, so you haven't found it yet." Huh? Did my eyes lied? I'm actually see Yoshitaka sad, as I know he never looks sad before except when I met him for the first time. "Maybe it just really not good enough, seems I must look for something better." Ha? What did he talking about? I really don't get it! But one thing for sure his face really looks sad and he looks really pitiful.

Maybe I said to much? Ha? No way! I knew him for a long time, such word won't make him sad, there must be something else which me him looks sad. Is it because he expect me to found somehing when I cleanning third floor? Huh wait a minute... Why I'm so care about this? Isn't this his problem? There nothing for me to be worried over something like this.

"Say, Izumi" whoa he startled me! "If I remove all your debt, what will you do?" All of sudden he looks really serious.

"Say what? You want to clear all my debt?" I give him a doubtful expression.

"Hey, I just said it as what if question, you doesn't need gave me that expression." He still mantains his serious expression. "So what's your answer, Izumi?"

"Of course I'd go out of this house, rent some apartment, look for another job, I'd bring Mitsuki along with me, As for Anna I think she would follow me, and you. You will be ended alone on this big house."

"So the only thing that makes you stay here is your debt?"

"Thats right!" I said it as clearly as I can.

"Just I thought you really didn't care about me." Whoa, back up!

"Is there any reason for me to be caring? Ha?" Actually my heart swayed after the last word from Yoshitaka, but I refuse to lose to him just because he uses such word to me.

"I see... But I care a lot about you, its because... Because..." Ha now he choked with his own word.

"What is it?" I tried to ignore his word to hear his reason.

"Because... Because... I... I...**********..."

"ONEEEEE-Chan....!!!! MASTER....!!! ITS TIME FOR DINNER..." It was Mitsuki, she approach us as she saw us.

"Ah thats right its dinner time, lets go have dinner Izumi, Mitsuki." Seems Yoshitaka tried to run away and didn't want me to know his last word.

Great, I can't hear Yoshitaka last word, thanks to you Mitsuki, now my curiosity really take over. And I can't take that last word out of my head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay sorry for the inconvience and for very late update. I got some extra task form my school as well as exam. This chapter is shorter than previous chapter since I didn't get enough time to make it longer. However I'll try to make next chapter more interesting (and maybe a bit longer than this one). Oh and sorry for wrong grammar and spelling, I'll fix it later.


End file.
